Una extraña aventura
by Gil-sama
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te convirtieses en protector de un antiguo y misterioso secreto? Francis tendrá que jugar bien sus cartas si quiere vencer a lo que se le viene encima, por suerte no está solo. Muchos buenos, dos malos, aun así, la cosa no está fácil para nuestro amigo.
1. Chapter 1- Todo tiene un comienzo

**Este es nada menos que mi primer fic, ¿Que qué significa eso? Que no va a ser la cosa más maravillosa que habéis leído *gota*. Pero bueno, ya que estáis, leerlo y hacerme un favor, ¿Sí? ^^**

Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo la historia.

Cap 1: Todo tiene un comienzo

Y todo comienzo tiene un final. Francia, mes X del año 0.

Francis Bonnefoy paseaba inquieto por los sobrecargados pasillos de palacio, atento a la puerta tras la que se moría su padre. No era algo extraño, no les había pillado por sorpresa, el rey llevaba largo tiempo enfermo, pero eso no aminoró la inquietud que recorría a su hijo por dentro. A su lado, Arthur Kirkland, un noble de la Corte, intentaba ignorar los paseos del nervioso francés, que lo estaban sacando de quicio.

-¿¡Te quieres estar quieto?! damn it! –le gritaba una y otra vez, pero Francis hacía oídos sordos y seguía metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto sería el rey, ¡Él!, que apenas había disfrutado la vida. Esa idea le atormentaba, en cuestión de unas horas acabarían las escapadas de palacio, las visitas a sus numerosas amantes, las noches con sus amigos, todo eso habría terminado. Un portazo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia la puerta de los aposentos de su padre, pero ésta seguía cerrada. La que se había abierto estaba a escasos metros de él. El enfado de Arthur no hizo más que aumentar al ver quién se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellos, huyendo de una criada que gritaba enfurecida. Era Alfred, un niño hiperactivo que cada poco estaba armando jaleo. El inglés, su tutor, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer cuando el pequeño se escondió tras sus rodillas, jadeando y mirando a la criada con los ojos como platos.

-¡Este niño se ha cargado por lo menos media vajilla! –le reprochó a Arthur temblando por el cansancio y de ira- ¡Ha destrozado la cocina!

-It's not fair!, fue ella la que me asustó –se defendió Alfred mientras tiraba de la pernera del pantalón de su tutor-

Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y qué hacías metido en la cocina, you brat?

La criada recuperó la compostura, se colocó bien el delantal y se marchó con aire de indignación, amenazando a Alfred con encerrarle en cualquier sitio si volvía a armar tal destrozo. Cuando el pequeño ya se había relajado, pensando que se había librado, un cachete de Arthur le hizo pegar un grito. Después de lloriquear un rato recuperó su alegría de siempre y salió correteando de nuevo por el pasillo. Arthur soltó un suspiro, aquel niño le agotaba.

Francis había observado la escena desde un rincón, soltando alguna que otra risita al ver al inglés tan enfadado. Poco después, de la habitación del rey salió otro criado, que pidió al francés que pasase. Este suspiró y entró con desgana. En la sala solo estaban el rey, que reposaba en su cama, el médico, que recogía sus cosas, el criado que le había mandado pasar y su madre, que lloraba en un rincón. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de pelo castaño claro que relucía con cada movimiento, de ojos azules que brillaban más que nunca a causa de las lágrimas. Al entrar su hijo, la mujer alzó la cabeza, mirándole con desesperación. Francis inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se acercó al lecho de su padre. El rey parecía dormir, su respiración era pesada y lenta. Cada vez más lenta, pensó Francis. Se mordió el labio para aguantar las lágrimas, aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Pocas horas después las campanas resonaban por toda la ciudad. Francis, meditabundo, observaba el atardecer desde un balcón. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no podía centrarse en un solo pensamiento. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se tiró sobre la cama, agotado. Al apoyarse contra la almohada notó un objeto duro debajo. Lo sacó, era una extraña caja, con cuadrados blancos y rojos en la tapa, imitando a un tablero de ajedrez, con la diferencia de que faltaban cinco huecos, como si alguien hubiese arrancado cuadrados al tuntún. Cuadrados que por lo visto podían cambiar de posición. Francis se entretuvo cambiando los cuadrados de sitio durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que el sueño le venció y se quedó dormido con la caja bajo el brazo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto iban a cambiar las cosas por culpa de esa caja.

**Acepto consejos, supongo que es evidente que los necesito *risas*.**

**Nota: **

**Madre de Francis-Fem!Francia**


	2. C2- No eres el único que tiene problemas

Lo primero, gracias a los que habéis comentado, subiré siempre que pueda, intentaré subir uno cada semana e intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, I promise~

Aclaraciones: En esta historia, muchos países conservan sus fronteras y sus nombres actuales, a pesar de estar basado en el siglo XV o por ahí –ni yo misma lo sé-, aunque también hay otras fronteras modificadas, por ejemplo, la frontera entre Alemania y Rusia.

Cap 2: No eres el único que tiene problemas.

El día de la muerte del rey de Francia tampoco fue un día feliz y tranquilo para Ludwig Beilschmidt, heredero del trono de Alemania, y Gilbert, su hermano mayor y regente. Ambos se enfrentaban a una gran amenaza que les había dejado largos días fuera de su hogar. Apenas unas semanas antes, un desconocido, un traidor, había reunido a un grupo de militares y, actuando por su cuenta, habían destruido una ciudad cercana a la capital rusa. Ambos reinos llevaban años en tensión, y ese ataque había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Gilbert, al enterarse de que el que dirigía el ataque en persona era el mismo zar Iván Braginsky, decidió ir hasta allí para aclarar lo sucedido y negociar la paz. Su plan consistía en viajar solo, pero a mitad de camino el joven Ludwig se le unió. El rubio llevaba varios días siguiéndole en secreto y cuando decidió que ya estaban demasiado lejos de casa para que le mandase de vuelta, apareció de entre los arbustos como si nada, con una leve sonrisa que se le formó al ver la cara del mayor.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –gritó Gilbert con su potente y ronca voz al ver la silueta del otro frente a él.

-¿No puedo? Esto te incumbe a ti tanto como a mí –replicó el alemán mientras dirigía a su caballo hacia el prusiano. Su voz sonaba firme y decidida, aunque en su interior aún seguía sonriendo por la impresión que le había causado al albino.

Ya en el frente, las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles para los germanos, que tuvieron que refugiarse en un amplio bosque cercano. Desde luego, Iván se lo había tomado muy en serio.

Con la bruma, que parecía ocultarlo todo a posta, no pudieron evitar separarse. Ludwig dejó de sentirse tan seguro ante la ausencia de su hermano y más inseguro se sintió cuando de pronto todo el bosque quedó en calma. Ya no se oía el zumbido de las balas y ni los pasos apresurados de los soldados, ahora tan sólo se oía el silencio, un silencio estremecedor e inquietante que ponía de los nervios al joven alemán.

No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando a Gilbert, hasta acabar desorientándose por completo.

-¡Scheiße! –murmuró Ludwig mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, vigilando a su alrededor, atento a cualquier señal de vida que pudiera aparecer. Pero esta no apareció y su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar con el paso de las horas. Empezaba a cansarse de tanto andar para nada, y aún no había ni rastro ni de Gilbert ni de ningún otro ser humano. A pesar de estar completamente solo, se sentía vigilado y cada poco se daba la vuelta, o incluso, a veces se sobresaltaba con el ruido de sus propios pasos. El verdadero susto llegó cuando reconoció una silueta huyendo entre la niebla. Se giró a tiempo para verla un segundo, antes de perderse de nuevo en la nada. No llegó a reconocer quién era, ni a qué bando pertenecía, pero sólo el hecho de encontrárselo le devolvió las fuerzas. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, echó a correr tras él.

Tras una corta carrera le perdió la pista. Se paró a tomar aire y analizar el sitio donde se encontraba. La niebla era menos espesa, pero no conseguía divisar ningún árbol, por lo que dedujo que debía haber llegado a un claro. Un claro en el que le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de pensar algún plan que le sacase de aquel siniestro lugar cuando divisó más siluetas, esta vez caminando lentamente hacia él. Se puso en pie de un salto, entrecerrando los ojos intentando reconocerles. No debían ser más de cuatro, uno de ellos iba en cabeza, los otros, unos pasos más atrás. Daba la impresión de que al cuarto lo llevaban por la fuerza…

A Ludwig se le cortó la respiración cuando reconoció a Gilbert. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y a su lado, los dos hombres forcejeaban con él constantemente para evitar que se escapase. Ludwig tenía la vista clavada en el prusiano y sólo se fijó en la figura del que parecía ser el cabecilla cuando lo tuvo peligrosamente cerca. El alemán se sobresaltó y le miró de arriba abajo; era un hombre vestido de negro, el más alto de todos, con diferencia además, y también el más imponente. Sus ojos violáceos, cargados de ira, contrastaban fuertemente con su sonrisa, aparentemente tranquila.

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –su voz le produjo a Ludwig un escalofrío, que se esforzó en disimular- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, da~.

El ruso dejó escapar una leve risa, parecía divertirle la situación, aunque de pronto su expresión se tornó seria y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Por el uniforme que llevaba Ludwig, se imaginó que tendría un cargo importante, cosa que le venía muy bien.

¿Sabes quién soy? –dio un paso hacia él, quien por acto reflejo retrocedió.

El germano intentó conservar la calma, aunque su hermano no ayudaba mucho. Seguía revolviéndose, lanzando miradas asesinas a sus captores y algún que otro codazo cuando encontraba la ocasión. A los pobres hombres les estaba costando lo suyo retenerle. En cambio, al más alto no le costó mucho hacerle parar. Se dirigió al prusiano y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que el otro ignoró. Con gesto cansado, le dio una patada en la rodilla izquierda, la cual ya tenía lastimada. Gilbert soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ludwig también reaccionó, avanzó un paso hacia ellos soltando un sonoro "¡Nein!", que llamó de nuevo la atención del grupo.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta –reprochó el ruso encarándose con él- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ludwig hizo todo lo posible por desviar la mirada de su hermano, procurando que su voz sonara firme.

-Eres Iván Braginsky, wahrheit? (¿Verdad?)

Iván asintió, de nuevo con esa sonrisa inquietante asomando tras su bufanda.

-Entonces supongo que ya sabrás por qué estoy aquí, nyet?

-Es todo un malentendido, esos militares…

-Ya sé que es un malentendido –cortó con impaciencia- Después de todo, no tengo más remedio que creerte, da? Pero…Es que no es la primera vez que hay malentendidos entre nosotros…-desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, recordando las numerosas quejas y discusiones de sus padres acerca de esos temas, temas a los que él no daba importancia, hasta que le tocó resolver uno. Porque para eso estaba ahí, para pasar frío y aburrimiento hasta encontrarse con unos desconocidos y ponerse a hablar de temas inútiles e incómodos. Pero esta vez no sería así. Tenía un plan. Este sería el último enfrentamiento, o al menos, uno de los últimos.

Ludwig tensó la mandíbula, no le gustó nada el tono que empleó Iván.

-No tiene por qué haber más enfrentamientos, yo mismo me encargaré de que los culpables…

-Basta –volvió a cortar el más alto- todo eso está muy bien, pero…Yo tengo un plan mejor.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gilbert, que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, cosa rara para él, a decir verdad. El prusiano se estremeció al notar la mirada de Iván clavada en él y alzó la vista, intentando adivinar qué era lo que pretendía. El ruso se estuvo unos momentos en silencio, para después girarse de nuevo hacia Ludwig.

-Te importa mucho, ¿Verdad? –preguntó agachándose al lado de Gilbert.

El menor no sabía qué contestar, la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Hizo amago de contestar pero guardó silencio. Gilbert ladeó la cabeza, también estaba desconcertado, ¿A qué venía ahora eso? El ruso resopló y analizó por última vez la expresión del rubio, que seguía indeciso con su respuesta. Sin decir nada más, cogió del pelo al albino, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y desenvainó una daga que llevaba atada al cinturón. Gilbert se puso tenso al notar el filo de la daga contra su cuello. Lo mismo hizo su hermano, que apenas podía contener ya los nervios.

-¿Por qué no contestas? –preguntó Iván mientras ponía una mal fingida cara de decepción- Si no significa nada para ti –miró de reojo a su rehén- entonces, no te importará si pruebo mi daga con él, da? –apretó la daga contra su piel, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre bajase por el cuello de Gilbert, que observaba atentamente los movimientos de Ludwig, disimulando inútilmente el miedo que le paralizaba los músculos sin remedio.

-¡Sí me importa! –exclamó Ludwig intentando controlar su nivel de voz- Bitte, no es necesario derramar más sangre.

El alemán mantenía la mirada fija en el filo. Mientras, Iván, satisfecho, se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces está decidido –anunció mientras retiraba la daga y la volvía a enfundar. Se incorporó, alejándose unos pasos de Gilbert, para alivio de ambos hermanos. Alivio que duró poco- Me lo llevaré para asegurarme de que no incumples tu promesa, da?

Tanto Gilbert como Ludwig se quedaron mudos ante la idea del ruso.

-¿Q-Qué promesa? ¿De qué hablas? –logró balbucear el menor.

-De la que estás a punto de hacer~ -contestó Iván con satisfacción, todo marchaba según el plan- Es fácil, tú ahora vuelves con los tuyos e informas a tu rey de nuestra promesa, da? Sólo tiene que prometer que su gente no volverá a molestarme durante una buena temporada y yo a cambio prometo cuidar bien de mi rehén –con una amplia sonrisa miró al prusiano y les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que le pusieran de pie, cosa que Gilbert no les puso nada fácil, pero a base de tirar y tirar lograron levantarle.

-No puedes llevártelo –protestó el alemán con los puños apretados y todos los músculos en tensión.

Iván le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…Porque él es el gobernante de nuestro reino.

Buscó con la mirada la aprobación de Gilbert, temía haber hablado más de la cuenta, pero por un momento este pareció estar tan confuso como Iván, cosa que no le ayudó mucho a calmar los nervios.

-¿De verdad eres un rey? –Iván se giró hacia su prisionero con gesto de sorpresa, cosa que agradó enormemente a Gilbert.

-Ja, algo así, no te lo esperabas, ¿Eh? –alzó la barbilla con arrogancia- Estás nada menos que ante el regente del trono de Alemania.

A pesar de todo, la sorpresa de Iván no tardó en ser sustituida por una completa indiferencia.

-No importa, ya se buscarán a otro.

Miró por última vez a Ludwig, dio otra orden a sus hombres y se pusieron en marcha, dejándole atrás y llevándose a Gilbert a rastras mientras este forcejeaba y gritaba toda clase de insultos y amenazas, para mayor desesperación de sus captores. El joven príncipe se quedó un rato estupefacto pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían llevado a su hermano ante sus propias narices. Tenía que volver. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

El germano abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía un martilleo terrible en la cabeza y la luz de la mañana, que se colaba intensa por los enormes ventanales, le cegó, haciéndole soltar un quejido. Intentó moverse, sin mucho éxito, su cuerpo no quería obedecerle. Cuando se le aclaró la vistasSe fijó en el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, le parecía muy familiar; era la suya. Poco a poco empezó a recordar qué había ocurrido. Tras el encuentro con Iván Braginsky en el bosque, había echado a correr hasta más no poder en un intento inútil de salir de la zona, cosa que consiguió un par de horas después, en las que, siguiendo el curso de un río, llegó hasta una gran villa de casas pequeñas y humildes, construida en ambos lados del río y unida por un ancho y austero puente de piedra. No paró más que lo justo para comprar comida y agua, a pesar de estar atardeciendo se negó a pasar la noche allí. Avanzó a paso rápido, disminuyendo la velocidad obligado por el cansancio, no quería perder las fuerzas antes de tiempo. Por desgracia eso le fue inevitable. La falta de sueño y el agotamiento hicieron mella en él y a los pocos días de haber partido de la villa, se encontraba deambulando por un mal marcado camino de grava, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dar cada paso y luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que no pudo más. Cayó rendido y la vista poco a poco se le fue nublando. Cuando despertó, ya en palacio, pensó que se trataba de un sueño cruel, que cuando despertara, si es que llegaba a despertar, estaría de nuevo tirado por el camino. Pero no, estaba allí. Lo había logrado.

Aún aturdido, hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse, lo que llamó la atención de una mujer con delantal que miraba distraídamente por la ventana y se acercó con pasitos rápidos a ayudarle. Hablaba muy rápido, no dejaba de moverse ni un segundo y su voz sonaba temblorosa, al igual que el resto de sus gestos.

-Menos mal que habéis despertado, mein herr –murmuró casi con desesperación- Nos teníais muy preocupados, cuando vimos que no volvíais…Ay... ¡Algunos empezaban a pesar que habíais muerto! ¿Dónde se encuentra vuestro hermano? Nadie ha vuelto a saber tampoco de él…Ojalá se encuentre bien...

Ludwig arrugó la frente, buscando una manera de explicarle lo sucedido a esa dramática dama a la que casi se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción. Guardó silencio un momento intentando ordenar sus ideas y después le relató todo lo sucedido de la forma más clara y simple que pudo. La damita escuchó su relato en silencio, suspirando y ahogando grititos exagerados, cada vez más nerviosa, moviéndose en el sitio constantemente. Cuando el príncipe dejó de hablar, salió de la habitación. Ludwig se preparó mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima. Reproches, preguntas, decisiones, más y más preguntas, cada vez más incómodas y pesadas...Algo le decía que al finalizar el día acabaría deseando no haberse despertado.

**Time for reviews~!**

**Bueno gentecillas del mundo, al final de cada capítulo me dedicaré a responder a vuestros comentarios. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y lo he visto hacer en más de una ocasión.**

**Namakemono97: Tú no hables mucho que tu nick tampoco es lo mejor del mundo xD Y claro que sé quién eres, lo sé con solo mirarte la foto (Que por cierto, yo no tengo, muy mal)**

**Incestyaoiland: Merde, ahora yo tampoco puedo dejar de ver a Arthur vestido así ;_; Se supone que la caja solo tiene cuadrados en la tapa y los malos malos...No los voy a desvelar, aunque con este capítulo creo que ha quedado bastante claro x3**

**Kayrekampa: ¡Pronto dejaré de ser principiante! O eso espero...Aun así me alegro de que te haya gustado^^. No sé quién le habrá dado el café, pero lo que ha hecho debería ser ilegal xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Una mala decisión

Bueno gentecillas del mundo mundial, aquí estamos con el tercer cap (Que casi no subo, lo hice hoy mismo x´D) Y no quiero entreteneros más así que...¡A leer!

Día Z del mes 0, Francia.

Francis se levantó poco antes del mediodía. No por que tuviese mucho sueño, simplemente la idea de hacer papeleo y estudiar política y cosas por el estilo le hacía aferrarse a las sábanas. "Qué duro es ser rey" pensó mientras miraba los enormes árboles del jardín por los ventanales de su habitación, la que antes había sido la habitación de su padre. El día anterior se había trasladado a ella; no por capricho, realmente daría lo que fuera por volver a su blandita y calentita cama de antes. La de su padre era…Como él: Dura y fría. Por tercera vez, un criado entró rogándole que se levantara, que había gente impaciente por hablar con él, que el desayuno ya se había servido, que había que ensayar para la ceremonia de coronación de esa tarde y que el deber de un rey es ser puntual.

-_Merde_…-murmuró el francés tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. El criado, resignado, abandonó la sala con un leve portazo. Francis se estiró y soltó un sonoro bostezo, aprovechando la poca intimidad que según él se le había permitido. Tan solo habían pasado dos días, y parecía que el mundo se le venía encima. Observó la misteriosa caja, que reposaba encima de su escritorio. Aún no había conseguido abrirla. Se entretuvo mirándola mientras se vestía. "No sé para qué" pensó, pronto tendría que quitársela para probarse el traje de la ceremonia. Ya sabía cómo iba aquello, de todas formas los príncipes tampoco se libran de pasarse horas de pie para probarse trajes, aunque solo los vayan a usar una vez.

El Sol iluminaba los extensos jardines de palacio, mientras las clases altas de París bailaban y parloteaban, algunos en francés, otros presumían de su dominio de otros idiomas. Francis, ya coronado como nuevo rey de Francia y con una corona resplandeciente adornando su cabeza, intentaba zafarse de su madre, que no dejaba de presumir de su queridísimo pequeñín que ya se ha hecho todo un hombre con las demás mujeres de la Corte. Mientras, Arthur y una dama inglesa de largo pelo rubio, y gafas llamada Alice caminaban a paso rápido buscando al travieso Alfred, que a la mínima oportunidad se les había escapado y ahora correteaba por los jardines y se escondía bajo las mesas huyendo de su tutor y su hermana. Ambos tenían mal carácter y un gran arte para dar cachetes, por lo que el joven Alfred se tomaba su escapada como una cuestión de vida o muerte. Francis, que observaba la escena, le hizo un gesto disimulado a Alfred para que se acercara, señalándole una mesa a su lado bajo la que se podía esconder. Al momento el aludido echó a correr y literalmente se tiró debajo de la mesa. Francis hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir la risa, cosa que le costó aún más cuando la pareja inglesa se le acercó, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido.

-_Good afternoon_ Francis –pronunció Arthur al llegar.

-Ah, _bonsoir mon ami_~

-¿Has visto a Alfred? –se adelantó Alice antes de que Arthur pudiese abrir la boca- Un niño rubio con gafas y un mechón rebelde que lleva todo el día armando jaleo por ahí.

-Sé quién es –replicó el francés divertido- _Mais_ no le he visto desde hace rato. La última vez le vi cruzar los jardines hacia la entrada.

A Francis le costó lo inimaginable no estallar de la risa al ver la cara pasmada de los ingleses.

-No se habrá…-logró pronunciar Alice.

-¿La puerta está abierta?

-Me parece que sí, ya sabes, por si llegan más invitados y eso –comentó el francés con fingido desinterés.

Nada más decirlo, la pareja echó a correr de nuevo, rogando por que el pequeño no se hubiese escapado. Buscarle en la ciudad sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Una aguja hiperactiva, pequeña y muy rápida. Cuando ya estuvieron bastante lejos, dio unos golpes suaves en la mesa y Alfred se asomó por debajo del mantel.

-¿Se han ido…?

-_Oui_, ya puedes salir, pequeño.

-_Alright! –_dijo mientras se escurría debajo de la tela. Cuando se puso en pie Francis comprendió que aunque huyese del país no se libraría de la bronca que le iba a caer. Tenía el pantalón hecho un desastre, con roturas que sólo un crío pequeño podría hacer. También tenía incontables manchas en su camisa, manchas de barro, verdín y algo pegajoso que pudo, o mejor dicho, quiso identificar como savia de algún árbol.

-Te estás buscando una buena, _petit_ –comentó mirándole de arriba abajo- ¿Cómo has conseguido ponerte así?

-_I dunno _–contestó encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirarse él también. Al ver el desastre de ropa que llevaba palideció de manera exagerada- _Oh my fucking God! _

_-Mon dieu! –_Francis se agachó para taparle la boca con su mano enguantada- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así? Si te oyese Arthur…

-¡Pero si él también lo dice! –se defendió Alfred haciendo un pucherito.

"Cómo no", pensó.

Unas cuantas horas después, en las que Francis se entretuvo cortejando a las hermosas y pudientes damas de la fiesta, los invitados empezaron a irse. Al menos la mayoría, aunque para él seguía habiendo demasiada gente. Las fiestas de la realeza solían durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. "Aunque las fiestas en la ciudad no duran menos" reflexionó el francés acordándose de una de sus numerosas escapadas para ir de taberna en taberna con sus amigos. A eso de las nueve pillaron al pobre Alfred intentando hacerse con un trozo extra de tarta y sobre las 12 ya no había nadie al que él conociese. Sólo quedaban familiares a los que apenas había visto en su vida y amigos cercanos –y no tan cercanos- de su madre. A las 3:30 se marchó el último invitado. Francis se disponía a retirarse a sus aposentos cuando de pronto su madre pareció recordar algo.

-Francis, _chérie! _–dijo mientras se le acercaba a paso rápido. "Hoy parece que todos tienen ganas de correr" pensó el aludido- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

La reina dio una orden en francés a los pocos segundos mandaron pasar a una hermosa joven, esbelta, de pelo largo y rubio muy claro, adornado con un lazo azul marino, a juego con su vestido y con sus ojos, que brillaban con una frialdad inquietante.

-Esta es Natacha –dijo la reina posándole sus estilizadas manos en los hombros cuando se acercó- ¿Verdad que es preciosa? A partir de ahora se encargará de atenderte en todo lo que necesites~

-¿Una sirvienta personal? _Mais mère, _yo ya tengo una –comentó Francis mirando a la nueva de arriba abajo- Aunque es verdad que es muy hermosa…

Natacha, que no parecía para nada molesta con la conversación, se limitó a clavarle la mirada a Francis, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Oh, no seas así, hijo –le riñó su madre mirándole con reproche- Además, la pobre Amelie se ha puesto enferma y no puede venir a atenderte…

Francis hizo una mueca de disgusto. A pesar de la belleza de Natacha, había algo en ella que le hacía preferir mil veces a Amelie. Tras despedirse de su madre, subió al fin a su cuarto, qué ganas tenía…Se quitó la ropa dejándola colgada de la percha y se tumbó. Miró la campanita que reposaba sobre su mesita. "Así que Natacha, ¿Eh?" Cogió la campana y llamó sin mucha delicadeza. Cuando entró la sirvienta, a Francis aún no le había dado tiempo a pensar en qué podría pedirle. Entró con paso lento, exageradamente lento, con su fría mirada clavada en el joven rey. Con el contraste de sombras creadas por la luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas, Natacha parecía una muñeca de porcelana, aún más pálida, aún más siniestra. Francis volvió a notar escalofríos, arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado a altas horas de la noche y se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz. La sirvienta se colocó en una esquina de la habitación y sin apenas pestañear pronunció con un acento muy marcado que Francis no pudo identificar:

-_Oui, Monsieur?_

_-_Ehh…-Francis tragó saliva mientras intentaba pensar algo, se sentía aturdido por la voz de esa mujer, sonaba suave, incluso dulce, pero al mismo tiempo, macabra. Antes de llegar a decir nada, Natacha se le adelantó-

-¿Desea el señor un vaso de agua? –su mirada seguía igual de inexpresiva, ni un atisbo de sonrisa ni ninguna emoción.

-Eeh…_Oui…?_

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, lanzando una mirada mal disimulada a la caja. Francis se dio cuenta y le siguió la mirada. Cuando se quedó solo en el cuarto, se preguntó si no sería mejor guardarla en un lugar seguro, al menos hasta que supiera qué contenía. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de otro salto se metió en la cama. "No sé de dónde saco fuerzas para saltar así a estas horas…".

Natacha volvió casi un cuarto de hora después. Para entonces Francis ya andaba medio dormido, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cada vez que los cerraba, al instante empezaba a soñar cosas, soñaba que estaba en su habitación, acostado, y hasta que algún detalle, como una mesa que cambiaba de lugar o una silueta extraña en el techo, se salía de lugar, no era consciente de que estaba soñando. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de ese estado y se incorporó de golpe. La sirvienta lo miró de reojo, sin mucho interés y se acercó con el vaso. Francis se quedó paralizado al verla y por un momento pensó que se había vuelto a dormir. La delgada mujer dejó el vaso en la mesita y sin dirigirle la mirada se retiró con un muy bajito "_bon nuit". _Lo primero que hizo Francis al día siguiente fue ir a quejarse a su madre.

Día Z del mes 0, Alemania.

En la gran sala de reuniones reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Ludwig, que a estas alturas había tenido que relatar los sucesos más de diez veces, intentaba no parecer nervioso ante la situación. No lo tenía nada fácil, temblaba al pensar en lo que le podrían estar haciendo a Gilbert en ese momento. "Nein, no pueden tocarle, es parte del traro", pensó para tranquilizarse, pero su mente no paraba de emparanoiarle con otras muchas teorías de lo que le podría estar sucediendo a su hermano. A su lado, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos violáceos ataviado con un impecable abrigo violeta escrutaba los rostros de los presentes a través de sus gafas. Se trataba de Roderich, tío de Ludwig y el recién elegido regente. "El sustituto de Gilbert". Ludwig se dio una colleja mental por pensar eso, por pensarlo casi con desdén. Realmente Roderich no le incomodaba, le parecía una persona muy educada y respetada, tan solo tenía una pizca de mal carácter y una manera un tanto fría de actuar. Aparte del regente, Ludwig tan sólo conocía a otras tres personas de todas las que se habían reunido: Un hombre joven llamado Mathias, con el pelo revuelto y sonrisa carismática que tamborileaba ruidosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa, otro hombre de gesto severo, de melena corta y rubia y ojos verdes, que parecía mirar con reproche hasta a las moscas, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Ludwig y si no le fallaba la memoria, se llamaba Vash. A su lado, una mujer que casi parecía una niña, con unos brillantes ojos verdosos y una cara redondeadita que le daban un aspecto de lo más inocente, a la que él llamaba con cariño Lili. De los demás, nada sabía, tan solo los había visto discutir con Gilbert, pero nunca les había dirigido más que un cordial saludo.

-Creo que todos sabemos qué hacemos aquí –comenzó Roderich- El asunto es más grave de lo que parece; estamos hablando de un secuestro, y no sólo eso, estamos hablando del secuestro de una figura muy importante para nuestra política.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Les damos de ostias hasta que nos lo devuelvan? -interrumpió Mathias, ganándose fulminantes miradas de reproche por parte de todos.

-Ni hablar, como ya he dicho, mientras no ataquemos, mi hermano…Digo, Gilbert, estará a salvo –replicó Ludwig, aparentemente calmado.

-Aun así, no podemos ignorar la situación. Para empezar, el zar se negó a negociar la paz, cosa que nos da derecho a continuar el ataque. Para seguir, mientras ese…"pacto" que ha hecho contigo no esté por escrito, seguirá llamándose secuestro. Yo digo que ataquemos. –añadió Vash con decisión.

-¿Qué queremos conseguir? –replicó Ludwig poniéndose de pie- ¿La guerra o salvar a Gilbert?

-¿Y si le rescatamos y luego hablamos con ellos? Tal vez nos hacen caso…-comentó Lili como hablando consigo misma.

-¿Hacernos caso? ¿Ellos? ¡Ha! Ni de coña –contestó Mathias.

-No me parece mala idea…¡Rescatarle! Eso es, podemos entrar de improviso y…

-¡Y de paso aprovechamos que estamos dentro para darles donde más les duele!

-De eso nada, acordaos de que no queremos pelear.

-Habla por ti…

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea…Imaginaos que nos pillan y se enfadan…

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, listilla?

-¡Basta ya! –gritó Roderich poniéndose en pie- ¡Hagan el favor de comportarse como personas educadas y no como cazurros! –hizo una pausa para colocarse las gafas y observar atentamente el rostro de los presentes, que lo miraban sorprendidos- Haced el favor de hablar despacio. ¿Y no hay nadie apuntando lo que decimos? Si vamos a planificar algo, hagámoslo bien.

No se lo podía creer, no se lo quería creer. "¿Por qué no seguimos con el plan del rescate? Es un buen plan" "Nein, no vamos a tolerar más esto. ¿Quieren guerra? Guerra tendrán" "Aquí el único que quiere guerra eres tú"

Ludwig paseaba inquieto por los pasillos de palacio pensando en el resultado de la reunión. Con lo bien que iba todo, por un momento parecía que iba a salir bien, pero no, de repente a todos les vino la venada guerrera…"no puedo permitirlo" pensó mirando fijamente al suelo. "Si ellos no quieren, yo mismo iré a rescatar a mi hermano". Esa noche se acostó bien temprano, necesitaba fuerzas si quería llegar rápido a la capital rusa.

"Espérame, _bruder_, ya voy".

**Time for reviews~!**

**Incestyaoilady: Vaya, me alegra ver que mi fic levanta tantas emociones(?) Aún falta bastante para que se encuentren ambos, pero se encontrarán y se encontrarán con Iván y Natalia kolkolkol~ Yo que tú dejaba las cosas tristes, no quiero que te me deprimas o me sentiré culpable D: Siento que mi fic es una droga~ Y me encanta~~(?) Ok no, pero danke por leerlo xDD**

**KayreKampa: Bah, si en el fondo hasta los rusos tienen su corazoncito...Creo(?) ¡Venga Luddy yo también te apoyo! Aunque soy yo la que decide...kesese me siento poderosa e_e**

**Namakemono98: Mu mal, deberías estudiar...Mira quién fue a hablar, lo sé x´D No, no te suena, no puede, ¡NEIN! -se traumatiza en un rincón- Ok, ya está, ¡He dicho que ya esta! _ Y no soy lenta, simplemente no veo la ocasión de hacerte spoiler(?) **

**PD: Tu nick sigue siendo menos awesome que el mío...Y PUNTO xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuando las cosas se tuercen

¡Hallo gentecillas del mundo mundial! Aquí estoy, con mis padres presionando para que me vaya a mimir, pero quería subirlo hoy, y lo voy a hacer º`^º

* * *

Día E del mes 0, Rusia

Gilbert miraba por la ventana de su celda. No era una auténtica mazmorra, tenía una cama bastante cómoda y las vistas eran bonitas...Cuando la nieve y la niebla dejaban ver algo. Era una sala fría, muy fría y Gilbert maldecía constantemente por no poder ponerse su abrigo. "Bueno, podría ser peor…Creo". Intentaba consolarse durante uno de sus numerosos paseos por la habitación, en busca de algo que hacer. No estaba atado, pero no encontraba forma de escapar. "Si al menos tuviese algo para leer o escribir…" La puerta sólo se podía abrir desde fuera y aunque podía salir por la ventana, la idea de caer desde más de siete pisos de altura no le resultaba muy tentadora. Así que sólo le quedaba esperar a que el "Señorito narizotas" hablase con Ludwig o con quien demonios fuera el que se encargase ahora de todo en su casa. Habían pasado siete días desde que le capturaron y aún no había noticias sobre su rescate. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Eo! Por si no es evidente, quiero irme a casa, _scheiße!". _La puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró rápidamente, pero al verle, fingió completa indiferencia y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Iván solía visitarle de vez en cuando y sus conversaciones rara vez acababan sin gritos e insultos –todo por parte de Gilbert, claro-.

-_Privyet~ _-saludó acercándose a su prisionero. Gilbert le miró de reojo y volvió a ignorarle, como siempre. Y como siempre, Iván esperó pacientemente detrás suya, con su sonrisa infantil y la mirada clavada en el albino, hasta que este se sintió molesto y se giró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

Gilbert soltó un suspiro, él no era tan paciente como el ruso…

-¿Vas a soltarme?

-_Nyet, _claro que no~

-Entonces no hay nada que hablar.

Iván ladeó la cabeza y con un gesto increíblemente rápido agarró a Gilbert del hombro y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, empujándole contra la pared con fuerza. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos, disfrutando de su cara de miedo y sorpresa. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos.

-Yo creo que sí hay cosas que hablar…Pero si Gilbert no quiere, le dejaré en paz hasta que cambie de opinión~ -y dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Quién te dice a ti que voy a cambiar? –replicó Gilbert alejándose de la pared con el corazón acelerado del susto.

-…-se quedó unos segundos pensativo, sin darse la vuelta- Simplemente lo sé. Cuando te hartes de pudrirte aquí, en esta celda, hablarás. Hasta entonces…-clavó la vista en su pecho- Necesito que me prestes algo~

Gilbert, sorprendido, le siguió la mirada. Sobre su pecho descansaba un colgante con forma de cruz negra con borde plateado, con una inscripción en la parte de atrás. Un regalo de sus difuntos padres que Ludwig y él siempre llevaban con orgullo. Casi por instinto la agarró, presionándola contra su pecho. Iván se dio cuenta y, ampliando más su sonrisa, extendió la mano.

-Dámela.

-¿Darte el qué?

-La cruz, dámela.

-_Nein_

El ruso soltó un suspiro.

-¿Siempre tienes que ponerlo tan difícil?

Se acercó y le agarró por la muñeca, sin preocuparse de si le hacía daño, volviéndole a empujar. Gilbert soltó un quejido y se revolvió violentamente cuando Iván se dispuso a quitarle el colgante. La sonrisa del ruso desapareció al instante y, harto de llevarse golpes de parte del prusiano, le inmovilizó contra la pared, cogiéndole del cuello. Gilbert no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieto y observó con resignación cómo de un tirón rompía la cadena, quedándose con la cruz, para después marcharse susurrando un falso "_spasibo"_.

-Hijo de…

Para cuando terminó la frase, Iván ya se había ido. Se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, mirándose el pecho. "Lo ha hecho sólo por joder" pensó con frustración. "Esto no queda así, tenlo por seguro". Y en esa posición se quedó, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, hasta que la frustración decidió dejarle en paz y se acabó durmiendo. Fue un sueño corto, interrumpido por unos flojos golpes en la puerta. Se incorporó rápidamente y se puso en tensión. Se relajó al ver que el que entraba no era Iván, sino un tipo que parecía más bien su alter ego: Muy bajito, delgaducho y tembloroso. Su mirada cargada de miedo decía a gritos que no tenía mucha experiencia con los prisioneros. "Venga ya" pensó Gilbert, "demasiado fácil". Hizo como si no le interesase el nuevo y siguió mirando por la ventana. Se había hecho de noche y la luna lo iluminaba todo con una intensidad sorprendente. El joven chico, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, dejó sobre una mesa una bandeja con su cena. Cuando se disponía a salir, Gilbert le llamó la atención:

-Eh, tú.

-¿E-Eh? –se giró el chico, sorprendido y un poco intimidado por la ronca voz del prusiano.

-Eres nuevo, nunca te había visto –comentó con aparente desinterés- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-R-Raivis Galante…Y sí, s-soy nuevo…

-Ya veo…-pronunció Gilbert mientras se incorporaba- _Gut, _Raivis, voy a enseñarte una valiosa lección kesese~

El pequeño Raivis se echó a temblar al ver a Gilbert acercándosele con gesto amenazante. Antes de que pudiese echar a correr el albino le tapó la boca con la mano y le agarró con fuerza.

-Vas a hacerme un pequeño favor, vas a quedarte aquí bien calladito, _ja? _Porque como hagas un solo ruido y me atrapen por tu culpa, te aseguro que vas a lamentar haber nacido kesese~

Raivis se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Gilbert le empujó contra la pared del fondo después de quitarle las llaves de la celda y le dejó encerrado.

-_Danke _por la cena~ -y dicho esto se dispuso a irse. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que los demás se diesen cuenta de su huída, pero para entonces esperaba estar ya lejos de aquel oscuro palacio.

* * *

Iván miraba la luna casi hipnotizado. Solía pasarse horas enteras así. No pensaba en nada en particular, simplemente se sentía cómodo así, menos solo. Esta noche, en cambio, su momento de reflexión duró mucho menos de lo que él hubiese querido. Algo le interrumpió de pronto, una especie de mal presagio, como una visión, y al momento entendió qué estaba pasando. "Pajarillo travieso…". Se incorporó rápidamente y, sin llamar a los guardias, se dirigió al jardín. "Si eres un poco listo, saldrás por ahí…Y yo te encontraré".

* * *

Gilbert, ajeno a la emboscada que le estaba preparando Iván, siguió recorriendo los anchos y fríos pasillos de piedra. Eran tan altos que resultaban intimidantes, y con el frío que parecía inundarlo todo en aquel insólito lugar, no dejaban de darle escalofríos. Después de mucho recorrer, tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que se había perdido. No era algo nuevo, por mucho que él presumiese, todos sabían que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo. Por eso se centró en ir bajando, cuando estuviese cerca del suelo, saldría por una ventana. Mientras admiraba los cuadros de los que debían ser los antepasados de Iván –todos con los mismos rasgos…Y con la misma aura siniestra-, oyó unos pasos acercándose. Cuando los guardias entraron al pasillo, encontraron éste vacío, y el pobre Gilbert, mientras, colgaba literalmente de una de las cortinas. Le ardían los brazos, pero no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo. Los guardias pasaron sin verle. A él, en su situación, le pareció que iban más lento a posta, solo para fastidiarle a pesar de que ni siquiera sabían que se encontraba ahí. Cuando desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, se dejó caer. Se quedó paralizado al llegar al suelo y escuchar el eco del aterrizaje. Se volvió, temeroso de que le hubiesen oído, pero no apareció nadie. Tras un exagerado suspiro de alivio, prosiguió su huída.

Su plan salió a la perfección. Esta vez sí tenía motivos para estar orgulloso. Avanzó por los pasillos como una sombra, indetectable, inaudible. Se encontró con varios grupos de guardias que hacían ronda, pero ninguno consiguió detectarle. No tuvo necesidad de luchar, le bastaba con meterse en un rincón y estarse calladito. En poco tiempo llegó a la planta baja. Tan orgulloso estaba de si mismo que no encontró sospechoso que una de las ventanas ya estuviese abierta, a pesar del frío que hacía fuera. Salió contento y feliz, ahora tan solo los arbustos que delimitaban el jardín se interponían entre él y su libertad...O eso creía él. Aspiró el aire helado de la noche y se permitió detenerse un momento para admirar el cielo. Estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas lo salpicaban todo, formando, junto con las enredaderas que ocupaban las paredes y los arbustos que crecían libres, un escenario romántico digno de admirar. Por desgracia no tuvo mucho tiempo de contemplar las vistas. Oyó un crujido y al volverse divisó una silueta que parecía salir de la nada. "Oh no, él no" pensó Gilbert cuando reconoció a Iván, que se acercaba sin prisas, su sonrisa iluminada por la luna.

-¿Dando un paseo~?

-Que te den…

-Ufú que mal humor tenemos…Tal vez no hayas dormido lo suficiente…-ladeó la cabeza mientras desenvainaba la espada- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a dormir~

-No te atrevas a tocarme…-retrocedió, escrutando la oscuridad en busca de alguna vía de escape. Encontró lo que buscaba en una parte de la valla que parecía oxidada. Algunos barrotes habían caído, dejando un pequeño hueco. Justo cuando Iván se abalanzaba sobre él, se escurrió como pudo y echó a correr hasta la valla. Sabía que corriendo, el ruso le alcanzaría enseguida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Faltaban pocos pasos para llegar al hueco cuando Iván consiguió agarrarle la ropa. Gilbert se deshizo de su camisa sin pensarlo un momento y retomó su carrera. Salió de un salto literalmente. Los barrotes rotos le hicieron una pequeña herida en el pecho pero apenas se dio cuenta. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Acabó deduciendo que debían haberle echado una maldición o algo, ya que el camino que debería haberle llevado a su libertad, acababa en un barranco, en cuyo fondo resonaba un río. Se giró para ver la figura de su perseguidor acercándose a él, espada en mano. Tragó saliva, no se atrevía a saltar por el barranco, pero si se quedaba ahí…_ "Nein, _aquí no…Así no". Se revolvió bruscamente y le propinó una buena patada. Consiguió que le soltara y se incorporó rápidamente, pero para cuando estuvo de pie, Iván ya se había abalanzado sobre él. Hubo un breve forcejeo y como era obvio, las peleas cerca de barrancos nunca acaban bien. Iván obligó a Gilbert a retroceder. Apoyado en el borde, hizo un esfuerzo inútil por alejarse, el terreno cedió bajo sus pies y perdió el equilibrio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Algo le agarraba de la muñeca, Iván le estaba sujetando. Se agarró con fuerza a su brazo, pero fue inútil. Se resbaló y cayó sin remedio. Durante esos cortos segundos, que a él se le hicieron eternos, dirigió sus últimos pensamientos a su hermano. Seguro de que iba a morir, pidió perdón por haberle fallado. Después una corriente de agua helada le arrastró a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Time for reviews and coments~!**

**Bueno, como habréis notado, he aprendido a poner la línea esa...**

* * *

**Si, esta de aquí. A buenas horas** **me doy cuenta de que se puede poner.**

**Bueno, mierdicosas aparte...¡Aquí vienen los reviews!**

**Namakemono97: No tengo palabras para describir tu aburrimiento x´D. Es el review más largo que he visto en mi vida... Y no soy retorcida ¬3¬ Bueno, un poco sí(?) Y deja de hacer spoiler que tal vez hay gente que no se dio cuenta (Vale, tampoco es muy difícil, ¿Verdad? -.-) ¡Deja que la Nat se encargue! Y al final Iván no le hizo cosas bonitas a Gil...Una pena. No te preocupes, Rode ya caera kesesese~ (Spoiler for the win) ¡Y fue Den quien la llamó listilla! Pero el diálogo es un caos, pero eso es lo que mola, ¿Nein?**

**KayreKampa: ADORO imaginarme el típico cuento poniendo a Gil como princesa en apuros, Iván como dragón y Lud como caballero andante xD**

**¿Sólo dos reviews? D: Me habési decepcionado...-llora en un rincón-**


	5. Chapter 5- Una mala decisión

Hallo gentecillas del mundo mundiaal~~ (Un poco tarde, lo sé :´D) Bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero me las apañé para subirlo hoy~ ¡Así que a leer!

* * *

Día E del mes 0, Francia.

-No comprendo qué tienes contra ella, _cheri_.

-¿Qué qué tengo contra ella? Que es fría, siniestra y da miedo.

-No digas eso, Francis. Yo la encuentro muy amable. Ya sé que echas de menos a Amelie pero deberías darle una oportunidad.

Mientras refunfuñaba de fastidio, Francis parecía más un niño pequeño que un rey. Tras discutir con su madre por quinta vez sin resultado, la idea de volver a tener que ver a Natacha le resultaba insoportable. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de cómo era en realidad? Con los demás parecía portarse como una persona amigable y cariñosa. Con él en cambio no cambiaba ni una palabra más de las necesarias. Siempre le miraba con esos ojos azules que le helaban la sangre. Mientras paseaba por los amplios jardines de palacio le daba vueltas y vueltas al tema. No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. "Tampoco tengo nada mejor en lo que pensar". Desde luego, era mejor pensar en tus problemas con una criada que en todo lo que te han intentado enseñar sobre economía y política. Apenas se acordaba de cuatro o cinco términos. "¿Por qué no puedo ser un niño pequeño? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un regente que se ocupe de todo por mí como Ludwig? Ludwig…He oído que estos días ha tenido problemas serios con el emperador de Rusia… ¿Me tendré que aprender eso también…?" Su paseo no duró mucho más. Qué pronto le reclamaban y por qué tonterías además. "Que si tiene que probarse este traje, que si tal persona quiere hablar con usted de yoquésé, que si noséquién persona importante ha propuesto tal cosa, que si otros opinan otra, que si tiene que reunirse con estos otros..._Mon dieu!_ Si al menos hablasen de uno en uno…". Francis tenía la costumbre de dramatizar con todo y aquellos días fueron especialmente insoportables para el nuevo rey. Por las noches solía echarle un vistazo a la caja, que mantenía siempre guardada bajo llave en un cajón. Más de una vez pensó en hacer un hueco en la pared y esconderla allí, pero sabía que si hacía eso, se le olvidaría qué piedra quitar y acabaría tan perdido como cualquier ladrón que quisiera hacerse con ella. No sería la primera vez. De pequeño solía esconder las joyas de su madre para gastarle una broma, aunque luego se llevara algún que otro cachete y más de una vez se le acabó olvidando dónde las había ocultado. Entonces le tocaba a él esconderse por su propio bien. Siempre le venían recuerdos que le hacían sonreír mientras intentaba buscarle un sitio a la dichosa caja. Aún no había conseguido abrirla y cada día estaba más intrigado por lo que pudiera haber en su interior. En cuanto a Natacha, parecía haber hecho amistades con las demás sirvientas. Francis las había visto hablar varias veces, pero cómo no, él era el único que se fijaba en su sonrisa falsa, en su bien fingido interés y en el contraste entre sus ojos y su expresión aparentemente cálida. Desde la primera vez que la llamó, no volvió a mandarla entrar por la noche. El recuerdo de aquella silueta de autómata moviéndose por la habitación le borraba esa idea de la cabeza al instante.

"En fin, el deber me llama". Y arrastrando los pies se perdió por el inmenso pasillo que se mostraba tras la enorme puerta principal.

* * *

Día F del mes 0, Francia.

Francis galopaba por las extensas llanuras que rodeaban su ciudad natal. Le habían enviado una carta. No sabía de quién era ni cómo había llegado hasta su mesa. En la carta decía que debía estar en "la llanura del árbol solitario" antes del anochecer si quería saber el secreto de la caja y de su padre. La llanura del árbol solitario era un claro llamado así por tener un árbol completamente solo justo en el centro. Era muy sospechoso. Solo él y sus amigos más cercanos llamaban a ese lugar así. Y Solo él y su madre sabían de la existencia de la caja. O al menos eso quería creer. Cuando llegó al claro no había nadie. Se preguntó si habría llegado demasiado tarde, pero no, el Sol aún no se había ocultado. Aún no había anochecido. ¿Por qué no había nadie entonces? Bajó del caballo y se apoyó en el árbol. No divisaba a nadie en toda la llanura. ¿Habría sido todo una broma pesada? Imposible, fuese quien fuese el que le hubiera llamado sabía de la caja y también que había sido una herencia. ¿Qué más sabría? Tal vez lo que contiene, tal vez cómo se abre…Estaba impaciente, casi ansioso por que el anónimo apareciese. Las preguntas se le amontonaban en la mente mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas en todas direcciones.

Harto de esperar, se sentó en el suelo con la mirada clavada en el cielo, en el que empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya esperando. Poco después de sentarse, empezó a quedarse adormilado. Hizo lo que pudo por impedirlo, pero los párpados le pesaban. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que algo andaba mal. Era una especie de presentimiento que se confirmó cuando intentó moverse. Le resultó imposible. Por un momento pensó que tal vez le habían hechizado, era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Oyó unos pasos acercándose y el roce de una mano cerca de su cuello. Pocos segundos después se durmió.

* * *

Día H del mes 0, Rusia.

"Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, tengo que darme prisa". Ludwig miraba distraídamente un mapa de la zona, intentando tramar un plan lo menos arriesgado posible. Temía que hubiesen ido en su busca, no podía permitir que le encontraran, no hasta que su hermano fuese libre. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a colarse en el castillo, odiaba hacer las cosas deprisa y corriendo, sin planear nada de antemano, por lo general improvisar no era lo suyo pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio. Al menos iba bien equipado y no se desmayaría por el camino. Esa noche estaba ya cerca de la capital rusa. Decidió dormir en una pequeña posada que encontró de paso para acercarse a la ciudad a la mañana siguiente. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía divisar el castillo de Iván, envuelto en una neblina que le daba un aspecto aún más terrorífico. Era el punto más alto de la ciudad, se accedía a él por una única vía, una pendiente tortuosa que subía por la colina hasta la entrada principal. Todo lo demás eran barrancos, rodeados por un ancho río que cruzaba la ciudad y pasaba al lado de la posada.

Harto de escuchar a su barriga rugir, bajó al comedor, que a esas horas empezaba a vaciarse. Al llegar, un muchacho de la edad de Ludwig le dirigió una mirada no muy grata. "Parece que tienen ganas de cerrar", pensó, intentando ignorar a aquel chico de ojos verdes y melena rubia que se le acercó con un andar un tanto afeminado.

-¿No es un poco tarde para venir a cenar? ¿Eh? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. "Ciertamente tiene ganas de irse", pensó el alemán, pero no hizo caso.

-No he podido venir antes, no sabía que iba a molestar tanto.

El chico resopló sin mucha discrección y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Mira, dime lo que quieres y ya, como que a estas horas yo no discuto, por si no te habías dado cuenta, es super tarde.

"Qué amable...". Al verlos discutir otro chico se acercó. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y parecía cansado, pero a pesar de todo se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa cargada de paciencia. Se colocó al lado del primero, poniéndole una mano conciliadora en el hombro y se dirigió a Ludwig con el tono más calmado posible. Se disculpó por ambos a pesar de las miradas de reprobación que le lanzaba el rubio cada dos por tres. Parecía más que acostumbrado a aquello.

-Perdónele, es que hoy hemos tenido mucho trabajo y...

-¡Toris! ¿¡Pero tú has visto qué hora es?! ¡Tal vez tú no, pero yo quiero dormir!

-Feliks, por favor...

-No importa –interrumpió Ludwig- entiendo que es tarde, pero me haríais un enorme favor si me lo dejáseis pasar por esta vez.

El joven castaño asintió.

-Por supuesto, no es problema.

-Habla por ti...

Tras esta extraña conversación, Ludwig pudo cenar e irse a la cama sin más encuentros... "Peculiares". Más le valía dormirse pronto, mañana iba a ser un día largo...

De vuelta en la cocina del comedor, los dos muchachos hablaban entre bostezos mientras recogían los últimos platos.

-¿Por qué le mirabas así?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Mirar a quién?

-A ese hombre con el que discutiste antes. Te veía muy interesado en él.

-¡Toris! ¿¡Cómo que interesado?! ¿Pero de qué vas?

-No me malinterpretes...Me refiero a que le mirabas con mucha curiosidad.

-Simplemente me suena de algo, vaya.

-¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

-Me da a mi que sí...Osea, ¿No es más que clavadito al que nos describió aquel tipo tan raro?

-Sí, yo también me he fijado...Me pregunto si es él en verdad.

-Como que se lo puedes preguntar mañana, y tal.

-Me temo que no, se va por la mañana, y yo tengo el turno de tarde.

- _gówno! _¡Odio quedarme con la duda!

* * *

Día G mes 0, Francia

Francis despertó bien entrada la noche. Aturdido, se intentó incorporar, pero poco le faltó para acabar en el suelo de nuevo. "_Merde..._¿Qué ha pasado?" Recordaba haberse quedado dormido, justo después de notar unos gélidos dedos rozándole el pecho. Miró en todas direcciones, no había nadie. Las luces de la ciudad resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad. Bajó la vista y encontró un cordón roto. Se llevó la mano al cuello y palideció al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. La llave. La llave de su cajón. Siempre la llevaba consigo y ahora...La habían robado. También se habían llevado el caballo. _"Merde, merde, merde!" _Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr.

* * *

Por mucho que corrió, tardó lo indecible en llegar a palacio. Después de todo, esa llanura no la eligió él como "su lugar" por ser de fácil acceso y estar cerca de casa, a la vista de todos. Entró, empujando las puertas con fuerza y dejando a los pocos insomnes que rondaban la zona con los ojos como platos. No les prestó atención, se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, sólo para comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos. El cajón estaba abierto. Vacío. Se derrumbó sobre la cama, maldiciendo por lo bajo como nunca había echo antes, con los ojos llorosos. Se incorporó y echó a correr de nuevo. Buscó por todo el palacio. Cómo no, ni rastro de Natacha. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? "Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a embrujarme y hacerme dormir durante horas?", pensó en un intento inútil de consolarse. Desesperado, se sentó en un rincón intentando poner sus ideas en orden. ¿Y ahora qué? Necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase. Alguien como...Un viejo amigo de la infancia, que pasase lo que pasase, siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír. Además, tampoco la lucha se le daba mal. "_Oui_, iré a verle y entonces ya pensaremos en algo juntos..." Y así fue cómo Francis decidió hacer un improvisado viaje a España.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las puertas de palacio se abrieron antes de lo acostumbrado, dejando salir a una única figura, que, montada a caballo, salía a toda prisa de la ciudad, desconcertando a toda la nobleza parisina. A la reina tampoco le faltó asombro cuando cierto espía chibato le contó sobre lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Francis la noche anterior. Pocas horas después, partió con el fin de alcanzarle. "Será imbécil...En vez de ir y detener a la maldita ladrona esa, parte justo en dirección opuesta...Y cómo no, tengo que ser yo el que se encargue de todo"

* * *

**Time for reviews~!**

**Namakemono97: Deja de llamar a mi pobre Gil hombre pollo, vas a herir sus sentimientos xD Encima que ya tiene bastante con lo suyo...No pasa nada, Raivis está bien, al final se dieron cuenta y le soltaron~ Me gustaría haber malpensado pero no se me da bien escribir esa clase de fics...-Eso sí, se ha leído todos los que había(?) Pobre padre tuyo lo que tendrá que aguantar x´D ¡Lo sé, lo sé, es cruel, a mí también me dolió, pero era necesario! T^T Ya contaré por qué, no voy a hacer spoiler aquí by the face. Ah, y no te preocupes por Rode, no seré muy cruel con él...¿O tal vez sí? kesesese...**

**Incestyaoilady: No pasa nada, lo importante es que sigo teniendo seguidores º^ºb Ok, no, pero me alegro molto molto de que te esté gustando tanto! Lo séeeeee lo de Gil fue fuerte, me odio a mi misma por ello! T^T Pero era necesario de verdad que sí...Ya se conectarán, aun falta un pelín para ello gomeneee! Y se sabrá para que sirven...Tanto la caja como las cruces, todo se sabrá...-aura misteriosa-**

**Grazie mille por coment~**


	6. Chapter 6- ¿Suerte?

Hallo gentecillas del mundo~ He tardado un poquitín en subir este cap, pero los exámenes...No digo más, al final aprobé todo así que party hard!(?) Bueno, este cap es bastante largo para hablar de un solo personaje, me siento orgullosa de ello HUM Intento escribir lo máximo posible pero a veces el tiempo me atropella ^,^U

* * *

Día I mes 0, Rusia.

A pesar de que a esas alturas no lo creía posible, el joven príncipe durmió toda la noche de un tirón y a pesar de la hora tan temprana a la que se levantó, la simple idea de lo que le tocaba hacer, le puso en marcha. Cuando bajó al comedor, que a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío, no encontró a los tipos de la noche anterior. En parte le alivió, no le tentaba mucho la idea de volver a discutir con Feliks. Cuando terminó de desayunar, puso rumbo a la ciudad. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, un conjunto de calles laberínticas de todos los tamaños, a juego con los edificios; resultaba difícil encontrar dos iguales. Por una vez en bastate tiempo, lucía iluminada por los tenues rayos de Sol de la mañana. Mientras se acercaba al enorme palacio del emperador, en su mente se iba trazando un plan, que se completó al ver a un grupo de guardias charlando animadamente en medio de la calle, adormilados y distraídos. Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó al grupo, mezclándose con los pocos madrugadores que empezaban a rondar por las calles para no llamar la atención. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, se fijó en una pequeña bolsita que colgaba del cinturón de uno de ellos. Sin ningún disimulo se la arrancó de un tirón y echó a correr. El guardia, aturdido, se dio cuenta del robo pocos segundos después y echó a correr tras él, mientras sus compañeros reían a carcajada limpia. Dos calles más abajo, Ludwig guió al guardia hasta un callejón sin salida. Se escondió tras unas cajas abandonadas y esperó a su perseguidor, que no tardó mucho en aparecer. El guardia, que entró convencido de que le había acorralado, se adentró en la calleja y, confuso, avanzó hasta el fondo del callejón sin encontrar a Ludwig, que salió con sigilo y se le acercó por detrás. Un movimiento rápido y el guardia cayó muerto, con el cuello roto. El alemán suspiró. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que desnudar a un guardia en un callejón, pero no tenía otra opción. Unos momentos después salió con el uniforme del guardia puesto. Se dirigió al palacio, esquivando la calle en la que se encontraban los compañeros del guardia, que tarde o temprano sospecharían de la desaparición de su amigo. Cuando llegó al camino, se quedó unos segundos, dudando. Por una parte, si algo salía mal podía darse por muerto, pero por otra parte, no podía echarse atrás. No, no podía. No podía fallarle a su hermano. Con esa idea alentadora en la cabeza se puso en marcha. Tal vez fueran los nervios o la enorme pendiente que tuvo que subir, pero al llegar a la entrada tuvo que pararse unos momentos a tomar aire y que su corazón recuperase su ritmo normal. No debía parecer nervioso. Los guardias de la entrada le preguntaron qué hacía ahí y él, manteniendo fría la mirada contestó que tenía un aviso urgente para el capitán. Se lo tragaron. Ludwig no se lo podía creer. Pasó haciendo esfuerzos por ocultar su sonrisa. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a unos sirvientes, que traían lo que parecía ser un cuadro enorme tapado por una tela. Ludwig aprovechó ese momento para colarse dentro. El palacio parecía aún más imponente por dentro, los techos eran altísimos y las lujosas cortinas rojas que cubrían los ventanales le hacían sentirse a uno insignificante. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, admirando la colorida decoración de las paredes y preguntándose cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Gilbert en un lugar tan enorme y laberíntico. Se intentó consolar con la idea de que en algún momento oiría sus gritos e insultos dirigidos a cualquier cosa viviente que se le acercase. Ludwig siempre se preguntó cómo alguien con una voz tan ronca podía gritar de esa forma. Pero no escuchó nada. Tampoco había mucho que escuchar, el palacio parecía vacío. "¿Dónde están todos?". En la parte trasera del palacio encontró una puerta mucho más austera que las otras, que destacaban por sus relieves y su buena madera. Esta en cambio no tenía ni un solo adorno y parecía incluso desgastada. La intentó abrir. Cómo no, cerrada. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó una vocecita a su espalda. El dueño de dicha voz, un muchacho bajito y con cara de niño, se había acercado por el pasillo tan en silencio que Ludwig no se había dado cuenta. Le miró de arriba a abajo, sólo esperaba que el disfraz funcionase.

-P-Perdona...¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó el chico con un tono de voz muy bajito, casi asustado.

-Yo...Estoy...Necesito ver a un prisionero.

-Ya veo...¿Una carta de la familia o algo así?

-Sí, algo así.

El joven, que parecía molesto, incluso intimidado por el tono frío de Ludwig, pareció encogerse un poco.

-P-perdona, sé que no es asunto mío...Por cierto, mi nombre es Raivis y...Ejem, ahora le abro –se acercó a la puerta desenganchando del cinturón un manojo de llaves más grande que su propia mano y tras abrirla al segundo intento –ya que su tembleque no se lo ponía fácil- abrió la puerta, empujándola y apartándose de inmediato para dejar pasar al supuesto guardia.

-_Danke_. Quiero decir...Gracias –el alemán le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al joven letón, que no parecía sorprendido de oírle hablar otro idioma. De todas formas, con la mirada de conejillo asustado que lucía, por muy sorprendido que estuviese, seguramente ni siquiera se le notaría. Eso no tranquilizó a Ludwig.

-¿A quién viene a visitar? Quiero decir...B-bueno...Necesito saberlo para llevarle a su celda...

El guardia dudó un instante antes de contestar.

-Busco a un prisionero reciente, de hace más o menos una semana. Le tomaron como rehén. Necesito que firme esta carta para... –tras un largo monólogo de tecnicismos y lenguaje político se volvió un momento para mirar a Raivis. Aunque asintió a todo lo que le dijo el alemán, estaba claro que no había pasado de la primera frase. Eso le vino de perlas a Ludwig, ya que se lo había inventado todo con las palabras más retorcidas y técnicas que se le habían ocurrido- Bueno, como iba diciendo, necesito urgentemente ver a ese prisionero ya que es un cargo muy importante del país vecino y...

-U-un momento...¿Un hombre importante hecho rehén?

Ludwig le miró de reojo.

-_Ja_, eso es.

-¿No estará buscando a un tal...Gilbert Biel..Beilch...Bleismit?

-Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Eso, a ese me refería pero... –Raivis se paró de pronto, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo terrible.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No se encuentra aquí?

El más pequeño miró al otro, con los ojos como platos y sin decir nada más echó a correr. _"Schei_ß_e!" _pensó Ludwig, "Pillado". Echó a correr tras el letón. Era rápido, muy rápido, pero Ludwig no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarle escapar, se jugaba demasiado. Tras una corta persecución logró agarrar a Raivis por el hombro y frenarle. Este, asustado, empezó a gritar, obligando a Ludwig a taparle la boca con la mano libre. Le advirtió que se calmase y el otro, obediente, se quedó quieto sin echar un grito más.

-T-tú no eres...¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡No fue culpa mía!

-Te he dicho que dejes de gritar... ¿Qué no ha sido culpa tuya? ¿Dónde está Gilbert? –tantas ganas tenía de saber la respuesta que apretó demasiado el hombro del chico, haciéndole lloriquear un poco. Respiró hondo y aflojó su presa.

-Y-yo...Esa noche...Bueno, él...

-Relajate, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Él...Se escapó...Pero el señorito Iván le encontró y...No sé más, lo juro...-y dicho esto rompió a llorar. Ludwig suspiró con desesperación. Así que Gilbert se había escapado..."No sé de que me sorprendo"

-Yo sí sé más –tronó una tercera voz a sus espaldas- sobre el pajarillo que se me escapó...Pobre pajarito, ¿Dónde estará ahora~?

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la altísima figura que se alzaba ante ellos. Raivis intentó controlar su llanto pero estaba aterrado. Ludwig, en cambio, le clavó la mirada, aunque eso le produjo un intenso escalofrío.

-¿Qué has hecho con él?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo? Ufú...Me duele que me eches la culpa...-por alguna razón parecía herido de verdad. ¿Qué habría pasado en realidad?

-Yo...

-Raivis. Aquí.

El pequeño letón acudió a su lado sin vacilar, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si se negara.

-Verás...Yo intenté salvarle, pero...-mientras contaba la historia de la huída de Gilbert, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos. En el fondo no le había deseado la muerte, por algo había intentado salvarle. Le habría gustado tanto hablar más con él...Aunque dos de cada tres palabras que le dirigía el prusiano eran insultos- Le agarré pero se me resbaló y...Espero que tu hermanito sepa nadar~

Ni él mismo supo reírse de su pequeña bromita. Todos se quedaron callados. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el pasillo. Ludwig se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba mintiendo. Tenía que mentir. Gilbert no podía..._Nein_, no de esa forma.

-Vete -La voz del ruso sonó más siniestra que de costumbre- no quiero volver a verte en mi territorio. Esta vez te dejaré salir con vida pero...La próxima, puede que no tengas tanta suerte.

Ludwig examinó su expresión con recelo. De pronto se sentía agotado. Y se fue. Andubo merodeando por los pasillos hasta encontrar la salida. Ni Iván ni Raivis volvieron a aparecer para impedírselo. ¿Suerte? Él no veía suerte por ningún lado. Realmente, podría decirse que no veía nada, tenía la mente muy lejos de allí, como si se hubiese alejado de su cuerpo para proseguir la búsqueda de Gilbert y es que no conseguía digerir aquello. Pero tampoco podía decir que era mentira, cuando conoces a Gilbert, si te dicen que se ha caído por la ventana o algo así, sea por la razón que sea, te lo crees. Tenía una especie de talento para meterse en problemas, aunque a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera acabar así, arrastrado por un río helado. Tras un rato caminando sin rumbo, encontró al fin la entrada. Aliviado por salir de una vez al exterior, aceleró el paso. A pocos metros de él, un grupo de guardias que charlaban interrumpieron su conversación para llamarle la atención. Uno de ellos, que parecía el de más rango, se acercó a él y le ordenó que se quitara el casco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ludwig obedeció. El guardia sonrió y mandó a sus compañeros que le arrestaran. El alemán, aunque confuso, no perdió un segundo y echó a correr. Maldito Iván...Le había traicionado. Pero más enfadado estaba consigo mismo, por creer que le dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, arremetió contra la primera puerta que encontró por el pasillo tras una larga carrera escaleras arriba hasta el piso superior. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, clavándose algunos relieves que contribuían a sobrecargarla. Con el oído agudizado para oír cómo los pasos de los guardias se oían cada vez más lejos, dejó pasar unos segundos en los que no escuchó nada alarmante, a parte de su acelerada respiración, y se centró en la estancia en la que se encontraba. Era enorme, con un gusto exquisito en la decoración, complementada con enormes cuadros de paisajes nevados y amplios campos de girasoles, firmados por unas iniciales: KB. Desde el balcón le observaba una mujer rubia, con el pelo corto adornado con una cinta y los ojos de un azul muy claro que emitían un brillo tranquilizador, a pesar de su expresión de sorpresa. A judgar por su vestido, que resaltaba sus enormes pechos, y la habitación en la que se encontraba, se notaba que era una mujer pudiente y que no le solía faltar de nada.

-P-perdone…-se disculpó Ludwig al verla, notando cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas- me he confundido de habitación.

-N-no importa –la voz de la mujer era dulce, casi como un susurro- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? He oído voces y…No eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Yo…No, no lo soy…-por un momento se había olvidado de que aún vestía como un guardia- Discúlpeme, señorita…

-Katia, me llamo Katia.

-Discúlpeme, Katia.

Dicho esto se giró dispuesto a irse pero oyó más voces en el pasillo. "_Scheiße..¿Ahora qué?" _Se quedó un momento ante la puerta pensando.

-No eres un guardia, ¿Verdad? –a pesar de que le había descubierto, su voz sonaba tranquila, sin un ápice de miedo, como si estuviese hablando con algún amigo.

-…_Nein._ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Debes de ser el único en este palacio que no sabe quién soy. No te preocupes, no voy a llamar a los guardias, a los verdaderos. Pareces un buen chico. ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

-He venido para liberar a alguien al que hicieron prisionero –sonaba casi arrepentido, pensar que se había colado en el palacio de una dama así…

-Ya veo…¿Es un amigo suyo?

-No, es…Bueno, era mi hermano.

-¿Era? ¿Acaso él…?

Ludwig bajó la mirada y se limitó a asentir. La verdad volvió sobre él como una enorme roca cargada en la espalda. Katia se acercó y le posó una mano en el hombro.

-Te ayudaré a salir.

El alemán volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres bueno…Y por lo que me cuenta tu cara, ya has tenido bastante.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se secó rápidamente y la miró agradecido. Katia se puso un abrigo blanco que colgaba de un bonito perchero, adornado con motivos vegetales, y le acompañó a la salida. Al verla, todos saludaban y la miraban con respeto, ignorando completamente al guardia que la acompañaba. Por los pasillos aún se veían de vez en cuando grupillos de guardias corriendo por ahí, pero ninguno se acercó a la peculiar pareja. Bajaron la colina en silencio. La dama con la vista fija al frente y con expresión serena, el guardia la miraba cada poco intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la ciudad, Katia le abrazó y le deseó buena suerte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ludwig sonrió y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. El atardecer empezaba a teñir el cielo de naranja. Qué pocas ganas tenía de volver, sabía que tendría que someterse de nuevo a un largo interrogatorio. Lo más difícil sería dar la noticia de que Gilbert Beilschmidt había muerto. Prefirió no pensar más en ello y salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Cuánto deseaba en ese momento que su casa estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sabía que no, que del viaje de vuelta no le libraba nadie, así que, con el dinero que encontró en la bolsita del guardia, que no era pococ, compró lo necesario y partió de inmediato.

* * *

**Time for reviews~ **

Namakemono97: Sigue costándome escribir tu nombre -.-" Te comprendo, hagamos una alianza contra las mates º`^ºb Y malpiensa tooodo lo que quieras, algo tienen que hacer en sus ratos libres, ¿No? xD Y no te preocupes por Gil, tengo otros planes para el kesesesese...Y Nat...Nat es Nat, no le busques explicación...Y sí, aparecerá Lovi, y sí, habrá SpaMano xD


	7. Chapter 7- La verdad

He tardado un pelín en subir este cap, ¿Verdad? -gota- Gomen nasai, he tenido una crisis de inspiración...Pero para compensar os he traído un cap bastante más largo de lo normal así que perdonadme la vida~ ^w^

* * *

Día J del mes 0, Algún lugar de los Pirineos.

El caballo avanzaba en medio de un camino mal marcado entre la hierba helada. Hacía poco que había amanecido y los rayos del Sol apenas iluminaban aquel inmenso valle. Sobre el caballo, Francis se frotaba los brazos bajo la capa azulada, vaya frío hacía en ese lugar. Qué ganas tenía de llegar a la cálida costa mediterránea. Antes de marchar se había informado del paradero de su amigo, ya que nunca se estaba quieto y nunca se sabía muy bien dónde se le podía encontrar. En este caso, acababa de volver de Menorca. Seguramente habría ido por algún asunto de negocios, o tal vez simplemente le apetecía viajar, era muy impredecible. En cualquier caso, Francis esperaba poder encontrarle antes de que volviese a Madrid. Pero a cada segundo sus esperanzas de desvanecían ya que las montañas le parecían interminables. Cómo deseaba estar de vacaciones con sus padres en el Sur de su país. Cuando era pequeño solían ir durante un mes a cargarse de Sol y mar y su padre siempre le llevaba a impresionantes ruinas y le contaba un montón de leyendas que avivaban su curiosidad y le incitaban a adentrarse en cuevas y recobecos en busca de cualquier cosa digna de considerarse tesoro. A su madre, en cambio, no le hacía tanta gracia. Que un niño como él se metiese en unas ruinas sólo podía significar una cosa: Largas, larguísimas horas de búsqueda entre piedras y escombros hasta que Francis se dignase a aparecer. El recuerdo de su madre llamándole a gritos mientras él temblaba desde su escondite imaginando la que le iba a caer hizo sonreír al joven rey, y también le hizo sentirse mal por haberse ido sin decir nada. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo se acordó de una nana que le solía cantar su madre cuando tenía pesadillas y una vez despierto le daba miedo dormirse de nuevo. Ella le decía que esa nana era una canción mágica que alejaba a los fantasmas de las pesadillas y él la creía y dormía tranquilo. Con una amplia sonrisa empezó a tararearla para hacerse el viaje más ameno.

Para cuando cayó la noche aún no había encontrado ni una posada ni ninguna ciudad ni ningún rastro humano. ¿Tendría que dormir esa noche al aire libre? "Ah no, eso sí que no". El caballo relinchó a modo de protesta.

-Tú tampoco quieres dormir fuera, ¿A que no?

-…

-Ya decía yo.

A pesar de sus quejas, no lograron encontrar ningún sitio en el que quedarse. Para colmo, por la noche el frío se hizo más intenso y entre el tembleque y los bostezos, le fue imposible concentrarse. La helada le caló hasta los huesos. Empezando a ponerse de muy mal humor, obligó al caballo a acelerar, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Tan distraído estaba pensando en su mala suerte que no se dio cuenta de un grupo de siluetas que rápidamente le rodearon. Para cuando oyó el crujido de sus pasos ya los tenía al lado. Una flecha pasó silbando a pocos centímetros de su oído. Miró a su alrededor, asustado, pero la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver nada. Tan solo oir. Otra flecha le rozó el brazo abriendo una pequeña herida. Soltó un grito ahogado, más de susto que de otra cosa, y afinó el oído intentando localizar a sus atacantes. Después se oyó una especie de chasquido, un choque entre metales y un grito. ¿Estaban peleando entre ellos? Francis no pensaba quedarse a averiguarlo. Aprovechó para irse, sin molestarle mucho el no saber a dónde iba, hasta que, tras una larga carrera, el caballo frenó, exhausto. No importaba, para cuando se detuvo ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar de la emboscada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se confundieron de objetivo y se atacaron entre ellos? A Francis le hizo tanta gracia esa idea que enseguida sonrió. "Te dije que no me gustaba viajar de noche", le comentó a su caballo, como si este le fuera a entender.

* * *

Día L del mes 0, Algún lugar de la costa mediterránea.

Ya bien entrada la mañana, el Sol pegaba con fuerza en la fachada del palacio de verano que coronaba la enorme ciudad portuaria. Por una rendija que dejaban las contraventanas mal cerradas de una de las numerosas habitaciones se coló un haz de luz que justo fue a parar en la cara de Antonio. Este se dio la vuelta para acabar con la cara contra la almohada. Tardó varios minutos en ponerse en pie, no sin antes estirarse y bostezar unas cuantas veces. Cuando se puso en pie su aspecto era el de un sonámbulo en camisón que merodeaba sin rumbo, imagen que no cambió hasta que se mojó la cara por segunda vez. Tras abrir las ventanas con un sonoro golpe contempló el paisaje que se extendía, por un lado hacia las montañas y por el otro hacia el mar. Sonriente como de costumbre, se vistió y bajó a dar una vuelta por el puerto, que a esas horas ya estaba muy animado. Su paseo fue corto pues pronto su tripa le recordó que aún no había desayunado y no pensaba hacerla esperar. "Otra mañana tranquila",pensó mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca, ya en el inmenso comedor del palacio. ¿Quién le iba a decir que sería la última mañana de paz que tendría en mucho tiempo? A pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, un cansado francés y un caballo mas que harto de los caprichos de su amo se acercaban para arrancarle de sus vacaciones. El día transcurrió con total normalidad. Después de todo, Antonio era de los que siempre se tomaban la vida con calma. A pesar de haber nacido en el seno de una familia pudiente, a él siempre le gustó el campo y muchas veces iba a ayudar a los campesinos con los cultivos de tomates. Esa pasión por la vida campesina fue una de las muchas cosas que más de una vez desquiciaron a sus padres, que intentaron educarle para que fuese un noble más, pero aquel chico con cara de bonachón parecía que nunca iba a cambiar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos amigos se encontraron. Antonio caminaba alegremente por las calles, que a pesar de la hora seguían abarrotadas, cuando distinguió la alta figura de su amigo. Ambos se conocían desde niños y hasta ese momento siempre habían recurrido el uno al otro en caso de problemas. Antonio, extrañado, se intentó acercar a la figura del francés, que pronto se perdió entre la multitud. Avanzó a empujones, causando unas cuantas miradas no muy gratas, pero para cuando llegó al punto en el que había creído verle, ya no había nadie. Mirando hacia todos lados y tropezando de vez en cuando con algun que otro despistado, consiguió localizarle al fin, en la entrada de una taberna. Entrecerró los ojos para verle mejor, sin duda, ese hombre destacaba entre los demás, por sus lujosas ropas y sus movimientos casi afeminados. "¿Francis? ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí sin avisar?". Antonio, empezando a estar picado por la curiosidad, entró en la taberna, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluído cierto rubio que se apoyaba medio dormido sobre la mesa. El rubio entreabrió los ojos y al ver a su amigo espabiló y se puso en pie. El español se acercó y se dieron un fuerte abrazo como saludo, que provocó unas cuantas risas y silbidos entre los presentes. Poco les importó, tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Charlaron en la taberna hasta bien entrada la noche. Antonio, como siempre, le quitó importancia a todo lo que le dijo el francés y constantemente intentaba animar a su dramático amigo, pero el típico "todo irá bien" no tenía ningún efecto en Francis. Unas horas después ambos caminaban por una calleja mal iluminada, de vuelta al palacio de Antonio. A pesar de que los gritos de la gente alegre y tal vez con alguna copa de más llegaban desde una gran avenida cercana, la calle se veía demasiado vacía. Francis se sintió inquieto por eso, inquietud que aumentó cuando advirtió una silueta pasando tras él. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver…Absolutamente nada. En ese momento Antonio estuvo a punto de tropezar con un hombre que dormía en el suelo, totalmente borracho. Del susto pegó un grito y distrajo al francés, que tras un ataque de risa se olvidó completamente de la silueta. "Me lo habré imaginado…Necesito dormir". Los dos amigos volvieron a la casa de veraneo de Antonio y, sin apenas cenar, se fueron a la cama, por exigencia de Francis, ya que Antonio habría seguido despierto unas horas más sin problemas. A la mañana siguiente, con un Francis mucho más despejado, hablaron por fin seriamente de lo que deberían hacer.

-¿Y dices que esa caja fue una herencia de tu padre…? ¿Y no tienes ni idea de lo que puede haber dentro? –como siempre, la cara de despiste de Antonio hacía parecer que no se había enterado de nada.

- Sea lo que sea sin duda es importante. Y pensar que lo he perdido en menos de una semana… -dijo Francis frustrado mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

-Tranquiiilo…No está todo perdido, aún podemos localizar a la tal Natacha, ¿No?

-¿Y cómo? Desapareció, nadie sabe de dónde ha venido ni a dónde ha podido ir…

-Hmm…Bueno, lo primero será volver a tu casa, no creo que les haya echo mucha gracia que su rey se haya ido sin decir ni pío.

-_C'est vrai…_No lo había pensado.

Antonio rió ante tal despiste, menos mal que el que tenía fama de despistado era él. Se pasó el resto del día dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Francis, intentando calmarle, pero él insistía en partir de inmediato, ahora con una nueva preocupación encima: Su madre.

-La que me va a caer…¡Cuando marché me pareció una buena idea! Así no tendría que dar explicaciones…¡Pero se me había olvidado que ahora soy el rey! _Merde!_

-Seguro que lo comprenderá, tranquilo.

Apenas había pasado el mediodía y Francis se llevó a Antonio prácticamente a rastras hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Allí tuvo por enésima vez la sensación de que alguien le estaba vigilando. Se dio la vuelta, nervioso, pero no vio nada. Aun así su inquietud no se calmó, llegó a tener la sensación de que había alguien a su lado, intentando tocarle. Antonio miraba desconcertado mientras su amigo echaba a correr hacia su caballo y se marchaba a toda prisa sin él. El español no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, a punto estuvo de perderle de vista en más de una ocasión. Cuando llegaron a una colina, desde la que aún se veía la ciudad, Francis se detuvo. Antonio paró pocos metros tras él.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso de salir corriendo sin avisar? ¡Pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí!

-_Je suis desolé…_No sé qué me pasa estos días pero…Parezco un paranoico, ¿Verdad…?

-Haha un poco sí, pero no te preocupes, digo yo que será normal.

-¿Tú crees?

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre de ojos verdes maldecía por lo bajo mientras iba a buscar un caballo, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a esos dos.

* * *

Unos días de viaje después…

-Oh, no, otra vez las montañas no…

-¿Qué te pasa con las montañas? Son bonitas.

-_Oui,_ cuando no las tienes que pisar, son preciosas.

Por suerte para el señorito francés, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, que junto con la brisa fresca, creaban un ambiente muy agradable, así que tampoco podía quejarse mucho. Al mediodía se pararon a comer y descansar en un claro. Se dejaron caer a la sombra de un árbol y, sin ninguna prisa, dejaron pasar dos horas o más, comiendo, hablando o simplemente dormitando y mirando el paisaje. Tan tranquilos estaban ambos cuando justo delante de sus narices se proyectó un halo de luz del que emergió un hombre ataviado con una larga capa negra y con una capucha protegiendo su rostro. Los dos amigos se pusieron de pie asustados, llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un ángel, teoría que desmoronó Francis cuando reconoció los ojos verdes que brillaban con enfado bajo un descuidado flequillo rubio.

* * *

Apenas unas semanas antes, en medio de una ciudad en llamas, un joven huía por los callejones, intentando encontrar ayuda, un escondite, o cualquier cosa que le pudiese librar de sus numerosos y rápidos perseguidores. Desesperado, se metió en un edificio de cinco pisos, apartentemente abandonado. Subió las viejas escaleras de madera, que crujían a cada paso amenazando con derrumbarse, tropezando un par de veces y rasgándose su elegante traje azul. Al llegar al último piso se escondió tras la puerta de una habitación adornadas únicamente con lo que en su día fue piedra blanquecina. No se oían pasos, lo único que se escuchaba era la acelerada respiración del muchacho, quien no se atrevió a salir de detrás de la puerta hasta unos minutos después. Estaba a salvo. Avanzó hasta la ventana y observó las altas humaredas que salían de los edificios y se reflejaban en los canales de la ciudad. Una ciudad que en su día fue la más hermosa de Italia y que ahora estaba en grave peligro. Venecia. Al ver tal paisaje debastado, lágrimas de rabia y miedo empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-_Fratello…_

* * *

-¿¡Arthur?! –se frotó los ojos todavía incrédulo. ¡Acababa de aparecer de la nada!- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

-¿L-le conoces? –si Francis estaba sorprendido, Antonio lo estaba mucho más.

-Claro que me conoce –replicó el inglés- desde que era un crío.

-¿Francis tiene amigos que saben aparecer de la nada…?

-¡Eso! ¿¡Desde cuando tú sabes..?!

Arthur hizo callar a los dos con un gesto de la mano y de su bolsillo sacó lo que parecía un anillo colgando de una cadena. En el anillo, enganchado por elegantes detalles de oro, relucía una piedra azulada, que fue perdiendo el brillo poco a poco hasta acabar siendo de un azul mate y aparentemente nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, Francis? –dijo el más bajo balanceando la cadena.

-¿Debería saberlo…? –respondió el otro mirándolo fijamente, casi hipnotizado, a lo que Arthur respondió con una risita.

-Esta piedra que ves en mi anillo formaba parte de una mucho más grande. _Do you know where is the stone? _Está en tu caja, señorito.

Francis se quedó sin habla al oírlo. "¿Mi caja contiene una piedra mágica…? ¿No podía mi padre dejarme en herencia un simple cofre con monedas o algo así?" Mientras discutían, Antonio pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, sin enterarse de la mitad de lo que hablaban. "¿Una caja con piedras que brillan? Y luego el raro soy yo…"

Tras quitarse la capa y usarla como manta para sentarse en el suelo, Arthur les explicó la importancia de la caja, que al parecer era una reliquia que estubo oculta en la familia real francesa desde hace siglos. Teóricamente, los únicos que sabían de la existencia de esa caja y su contenido eran los reyes y también un reducido grupo de gente muy cercana a estos. Nobles de confianza que prestan su ayuda para proteger el secreto. Arthur era uno de ellos. Les contó que Françine, la madre de Francis, tenía pensado revelarle el secreto en su cumpleaños, dentro de dos semanas, pero los hechos la obligaron a mandar a Arthur a buscarle y contarle la verdad.

-Y aquí estoy yo, hasta las narices estaba ya de seguirte. ¡Hasta tuve que intervenir para salvarte el trasero! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir por el que debe ser el valle más peligroso de la cordillera? _Are you stupid or something?_

-_Q-Quoi? _Ese día, en las montañas…¡Fuiste tú quien atacó a los ladrones!

-Claro que era yo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, después de todo ahora he pasado a ser tu niñera. Como si con Alfred no tuviese suficiente.

-Y también tú…Tú eras la presencia que no paraba de sentir detrás de mí, _non?_ ¡Me diste unos cuantos sustos!

-_Yes, _era yo. Es curioso, pensé que no me notarías, pero siempre que intentaba acercarme para no tener que perderte de vista acababas echando a correr.

Antonio, aburrido de oir tanta cháchara sin entender nada, les pidió, por no decir que les exigió, que buscasen alguna posada antes de que anocheciera y ya seguirían hablando durante la cena. Francis insistió que por esa zona no había ninguna posada ni ningún pueblo ni nada de nada, que ya había pasado por ahí a la ida.

-¿Has probado a ir por ahí? –preguntó el español con tono socarrón señalando un estrecho camino que cruzaba por el campo.

-Hm…_Non_, creo que no.

Como respuesta soltó una risita y les guió por el caminito. Media hora de viaje después entraban en la plaza mayor de una enorme villa. Francis, maldiciendo por lo bajo, evitó encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, que no paraba de sonreír y susurrar "Te lo dije". Ya en medio del enorme comedor de la posada en la que se instalaron, el curioso grupo se puso de acuerdo en que tenían que decidir qué hacer ahora.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Francis antes de llevarse la copa a los labios- no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar.

-Yo sí –replicó Arthur, más serio que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible- sé a quién sirve la tal Natacha, y lo que es mejor, sé qué es lo que busca.

-Ilumínanos pues, Artie.

-No me llames Artie –protestó, y tras aclararse la garganta prosiguió- Esa "sirvienta" no es ni más ni menos que la hermana pequeña del emperador ruso Iván Braginsky –hizo una pausa para beber y fijarse en la reacción de los demás, que se quedaron con los ojos como platos, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisita- me enteré justo el día de su desaparición gracias a un sirviente que ya había servido en la casa de Braginsky. Iba a avisarte, pero ya era tarde.

-Ya decía yo que era muy mona para ser una simple sirvienta…-comentó el francés con tranquilidad ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Arthur- ¿Pero ella sabe acaso cómo abrir la caja? Porque yo no lo conseguí…

-Sabe cómo, pero no puede abrirla. Para eso necesita una llave. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que en la parte superior faltaban cinco piezas.

-_Oui, _y el resto se podían mover.

-_Good, _verás, se trata de un sistema de seguridad. Para abrirla hace falta encajar en esos huecos una llave. Dicha llave se haya dividida en dos partes, cada una de las cuales pertenece a dos miembros de la realeza alemana.

-¿Por qué la alemana? ¿No era más fácil quedárnoslas nosotros?

-¿Y que nos las robasen así como así? Ni hablar. Tal vez ahora te parezca un poco extraño, pero históricamente hemos tenido muy buenas relacciones con Alemania. Por eso los guardianes originales del secreto acordaron dejar en sus manos las dos reliquias que forman la llave. Así ha sido hasta ahora, es más, creo recordar que uno de sus propietarios es un buen amigo tuyo.

-¿Amigo mío? –dijo pasándose una mano por la escasa barba que le cubría la barbilla, intentando recordar qué contactos tenía él en Alemania. A su mente sólo vino la imagen de una persona, un joven albino con el que había vivido muchas de las desventuras de su infancia- ¿Te refieres a Gilbert?

-_Exactly. _Él y su hermano son los actuales propietarios de la llave, aunque seguramente ni ellos mismos lo saben. –el inglés frunció el ceño al acordarse de la noticia del secuestro de Gilbert- me temo que las cosas no están nada fáciles. A estas alturas ya habrán conseguido la primera reliquia. Si no, ¿Por qué habrían secuestrado a Gilbert?

-¿Para ganar la guerra, tal vez? Sigo pensando que eso es jugar sucio pero…No es mal plan.

-¿De verdad te crees todo lo que te cuentan? _Please, _la gran mayoría de las guerras están planeadas de antemano y esta no es una excepción. ¿No te parece sospechoso que hayan tomado como rehén, no a un grupo de soldados, sino a una única persona?

-Viendo que esa persona es el gobernante del país contrario, no.

Arthur se pasó una mano por el pelo, empezando a cansarse. Antonio también parecía estar cansado, ya que llevaba un rato roncando sobre la mesa, pero como sabían que aunque estuviera despierto no se iba a enterar de nada, nadie se molestó en despertarle. Lo importante es que el siguiente paso ya estaba decidido: Debían ir a avisar a Ludwig de su papel como guardián de la llave, y como consecuencia, del peligro que corrían él y su hermano.

"Sé un príncipe, decían. Será divertido, decían"

* * *

Día J, Alemania.

Un día normal y corriente, la gente caminaba apresurada por las calles, haciendo sus quehaceres en sus casas o tiendas o dando un paseo, esquivando a los niños que corrían de un lado para otro gritando y riendo y haciendo alguna que otra travesura. En palacio reinaba la paz. Pero era una paz inquietante. Los criados trabajaban en silencio, hasta los cuadros parecían esperar algo, alguna noticia, ya fuese buena o mala, acerca de los dos príncipes desaparecidos. En el jardín, escuchando el sonido melodioso del agua de una fuente cercana, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, Roderich Eldestein daba vueltas a su café con la cucharilla, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Se acomodó sus gafas e intentó llevar toda su atención al libro que tenía en la mano, pero le fue imposible concentrarse. Había enviado una carta al emperador de Rusia negociando la liberación de Gilbert, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. De algún modo se lo esperaba, ya que las tropas que vigilaban la frontera tampoco se habían movido. Roderich estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento los atacarían y la situación le ponía de los nervios. Y por si fuera poco, el joven Ludwig también había desaparecido. "No importa", se dijo. "Ya no es un niño, sabe cuidar de sí mismo". Pero la preocupación no se desvaneció. En medio de esta paz tan tensa, las puertas del palacio se abrieron para dar paso a un grupo de guardias que parecían escoltar a un muchacho rubio al que todos reconocieron al instante.

-¡Ludwig ha vuelto! –resonó la voz de un criado que fue corriendo a informar a Roderich.

El asutriaco abandonó su café y fue al encuentro del joven príncipe. Al llegar y cruzarse sus miradas, Roderich supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Roderich, tengo que darte una noticia terrible, yo…

-_Nein, _no aquí –replicó el mayor invitándole a seguirle- Ha sido un viaje largo, ya me contarás cómo es San Petersburgo, pero primero sentémonos y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

-Cómo sabes a dónde he ido?

-_Bitte_, llámame lo que quieras, pero no me tomes por iluso. ¿A qué otro lugar podrías querer ir?

Ludwig reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho y le siguió en silencio, mientras iba escogiendo las mejores palabras para describir lo que había vivido. Ya en la calma del jardín, después de ordenar a un grupo de criados y guardias curiosos que se marchasen, ambos se quedaron a solas. Roderich tomó un sorbo de su café tranquilamente y le pidió que le explicase lo sucedido. Ludwig narró con detalle su llegada a la capital rusa, el cómo se había colado en palacio y su inesperado encuentro con Iván. Fue al repetir las palabras del ruso cuando las lágrimas afloraron. Gilbert estaba muerto, y la noticia pareció impactar en los ojos de Roderich, que se abrieron y pestañearon incrédulos. Tras un silencio sepulcral, Ludwig intentó narrar su huída y su curioso encuentro con la dama que le ayudó, pero sus palabras le parecieron terriblemente vacías y decidió callar. No se sabe con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, hasta que Roderich se levantó con decisión, casi con ira y sin decir palabra se dirigió al palacio. Ludwig le miró de reojo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después se giró, con curiosidad e incluso miedo al pensar en lo que haría Roderich a continuación.

Esa misma tarde, otra reunión fue convocada. A pesar de que Roderich le había insistido a Ludwig que no asistiese y descansase, el joven alemán no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Conocía bien al austriaco y sabía que sin duda su plan iba a consistir en atacar a Iván.

-¿Y si eso es lo que busca? –insistió una vez más el menor- después de todo ha estado provocándonos desde el principio.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces puede estar orgulloso, pues ha logrado lo que quería –replicó Roderich con toda naturalidad- no voy a discutir más sobre esto. Estamos hablando del asesinato de un gobernante. ¡Es intolerable!

-¡No fue un asesinato, fue un accidente! _Bitte, _no merece la pena arriesgar más vidas por esto.

-¿De verdad crees que fue sin querer? Tal vez Gilbert pueda ser un poco…Bestia, en términos vulgares…Pero de todas formas no le veo capaz de caerse por un barranco, no al menos sin alguien que le empuje.

Viendo que la discusión no llegaba a ninguna parte, Roderich entró en la sala de reuniones sin decir ni una palabra más.

Ludwig, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de ira, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser ya mayor de edad para que por una vez alguien le escuchase y le tomase en serio. Pero eso no iba a poder ser hasta dentro de mucho y él no podía esperar. Malhumorado, caminó por un pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera de la sala. A su lado había una columna que más que para sujetar parecía servir de puro adorno. El espacio que unía la columna con la pared parecía estar mucho más bajo que el resto del techo. Nadie sabía con exactitud el por qué de este desnivel. Nadie excepto Ludwig. Se acercó con disimulo a la columna, que estaba en parte tapada por un tapiz con el dibujo de un águila negra con las alas extendidas. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, apartó el tapiz y dejó al descubierto una puerta secreta. No tenía manilla,para abrirla bastaba con empujarla. El joven rubio se metió dentro de la columna, hueca y provista de una escalerilla que llevaba hasta el desnivel. Lo que parecía ser una especie de tunel secreto desembocaba directamente en la sala de reuniones. Protegido por una rejilla que impedía a los demás verle, se puso cómodo y se limitó a escuchar y mirarlos desde arriba, como tantas veces había hecho sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sobretodo cuando Gilbert le impedía el paso a la sala con la excusa de que eran "temas de mayores".

Cuando la reunión acabo, el príncipe, aún oculto en su escondite secreto, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas. No habían decidido nada nuevo, no hubo ni un solo comentario que Ludwig no se esperase. Iban a atacar Rusia, casi como venganza por haber "asesinado" a Gilbert. Ludwig sabía que poco podía hacer él para evitarlo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar…¿Esperar a qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

* * *

**Time for coments and reviews~!**

Bueno, no sé si a estas alturas me seguirá leyendo alguien, pero si es así, que sepa que a partir de ahora intentaré volver a mi ritmo normal de subir, aunque tal vez tarde dos semanas en vez de una, que con tan poco tiempo no me da la cabeza para escribir cosas decentes :´3

**Namakemono97: **Tsk encima te caen las que son difíciles de recuperar...Qué voy a hacer contigo...(?) Peero como hace meses que debería haber comentado esto puedo decir con orgullo que...¡ES VERANO! Así que no hay excusas(?) Yo había oído ese dicho, pero en vez de un diablo era una vaca (LOL) No te preocupes, Gil está bien...Más o menos, ya lo verás kukukukuku...Pobrecilla, espero que tu cabeza se haya recuperado ya del trauma de los exámenes (Si no, tienes un problema xD)


End file.
